The purpose of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of SR-45023A, a novel diphosphonate compound representing a new class of cytotoxic agents that activate the nuclear receptor, farnasoid X. Additionally the study will determine the quantitative and qualitative toxicities of the drug, assess its plasma pharmacokinetics when given once weekly, and document any anti-tumor activity.